Roosevelt Academy
(tunnels) (A&A hall) (library) |cell name =RooseveltHS01 RooseveltHS02 (tunnels) RooseveltHS03 (A&A hall) RooseveltHS04 (library) |footer = Entrance, with wastelander falling to his demise |terminal =Headmaster's terminal }} Roosevelt Academy is a super mutant base located just south of Faded Pomp Estates and north of the MDPL mass relay station raider hideout. Layout This area contains one of the Capital Wasteland's highest concentration of super mutants and consists of three main buildings: Roosevelt Academy, Roosevelt Library, and Roosevelt Arts and Athletics Hall. Before the Great War, the academy served as a private school for the D.C. area. After the bombs fell and the dust settled, the super mutants from Vault 87 came and settled in the ruined buildings, as well as the areas surrounding the campus. The maintenance and evacuation tunnels connect the three buildings via a subterranean route. The tunnels are patrolled by centaurs and super mutants. The super mutants have two captives tied up behind locked doors. Be mindful of where any shooting takes place as there are several gas leaks throughout the complex of tunnels as well. The tunnel's library entrance is hidden underneath a trapdoor which is activated by an electrical switch on the wall. In addition to super mutants and centaurs, higher-level player characters with Broken Steel can expect to encounter super mutant overlords throughout the site. Notable loot Maintenance and evacuation tunnels * ''Pugilism Illustrated'' on a shelf in a room just east of the sloping sewer tunnel (with radioactive barrels to the north) that leads to Roosevelt Library. Just behind an Average locked door if coming from the library entrance to the tunnels. Roosevelt Academy * ''Pugilism Illustrated'' in the men's bathroom near Dean Dewey's office, in the north most stall next to a dead raider. * Pre-War book in the headmaster's office on the desk, near the southeast corner of the local map. * ''D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine'' on a desk in the southeast corner of the nurse's office, near the southwest corner of the local map. Roosevelt Arts and Athletics Hall * Pre-War book on a bookcase in a room behind the stage, nearest the stairs along the northern side of the ground floor. * Sheet music book on the floor of the eastern side of the stage near the music stands. * ''Tumblers Today'' on the third floor, in a room adjacent to the locker room, on a desk with two ammunition boxes and a working radio. Roosevelt Library * Nuka-Cola Quantum on the desk in the main room on the first floor. * 2 Stealth Boys: one on the desk, one in the ladies' bathroom on the floor to the right of the toilet. * Roosevelt library key looted from the super mutant inside, who wields a minigun. Notes * The academy seems to have a large amount of train wreckage littering the outside. * In the Roosevelt Academy building, there is a protectron unit which may be activated by a terminal in the headmaster's office. The protectron, "Dean Dewey", will ask the player to present a hall pass. The player will then be attacked, although this can be avoided with the Robotics Expert perk or Child at Heart perk. He will also escort "special" characters (that is, those with Intelligence below 3) to a special education room. * In the Arts and Athletics Hall, there is a unique miniature city building on the stage. * East of Roosevelt Academy, there is a unique hostile raider, "a wanderer", who may be found along with their camp. They possess the unique Wanderer's leather armor and their camp nearby has a mini nuke, a pre-War book, and two ammunition boxes. * The sheet music book may be located on the roof of the small fake building to the right (closest to the music stands). * In the underground tunnels, there are a number of child-sized skeletons, indicating that some sort of evacuation or attempt to take shelter was made. Appearances Roosevelt Academy appears only in Fallout 3. It is also mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas in the form of a bumper sticker found on ED-E that reads "My child is an Honor Student at Roosevelt Academy." Behind the scenes Roosevelt Academy is based on the real world location Theodore Roosevelt High School in Washington, D.C. Notably, the in-game school's protection refers to the school as Roosevelt "High School", as opposed to "Academy", when activated at the Headmaster's terminal. Bugs As you enter the Maintenance and Evacuation tunnel from the Roosevelt Academy, you may notice a random explosion go off near a group of radioactive barrels. This is caused by a grenade bouquet that is set off by a bunch of objects set on the floor that twitch and knock a precariously placed radioactive barrel into the bouquet. You can dodge this by not bumping anything until you disarm the bouquet. Gallery FO3 PI Roosevelt Academy.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated FO3 PI Roosevelt Academy Tunnel.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated DC_Journal_of_IM_Roosevelt_Academy.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine Tumblers_Today_Roosevelt_Academy.jpg|Tumblers Today RA Arts and Athletics Hall.jpg|Arts & Athletics Hall RA_library.jpg|The Library Roosevelt AA building.jpg|Miniature city building in the Art & Athletics Hall FO3 Roosevelt Academy tunnels 1.jpg|Tunnels filled with skeletons FO3 Roosevelt Academy tunnels 2.jpg|Barricade in the tunnels with a grenade bouquet FO3 Roosevelt Academy falling guy.jpg|Wastelander falling through the hole Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations de:Roosevelt-Akademie es:Academia Roosevelt ru:Академия Рузвельта uk:Академія Рузвельта zh:罗斯福學園